


The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

by CamouflageCamel



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamouflageCamel/pseuds/CamouflageCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex as a competitive sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oofuri kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oofuri+kink+meme).



> No spoilers, but vague references to chapter 60.

It starts as a normal conversation, really. Seriously.

They're changing after morning practice one day when Tajima brings up the old "greasing the baseball bat" discussion. (Truthfully, Hanai's never heard anyone use that particular euphemism in real life, but it seems appropriate enough.) The team collectively groans as Tajima launches into a detailed explanation of his before-bedtime activities, but their interest is piqued when Tajima says:

"I swear, I could go all night!"

"No way." Mizutani is the first to speak. "That's impossible."

"You'd have to have a ridiculous amount of stamina to do that." It's Abe this time. "Actually, that would explain why you never get tired." He snaps his head toward Mihashi, who immediately begins to quake with fear. "Mihashi! How long can you go?"

(Hanai can see everyone consciously decide to pretend Abe's interest in Mihashi's stamina is purely baseball related.)

"Ah... um, that's..."

"What? Speak up!"

"A-about seven m-minutes!" Mihashi cries. He immediately covers his head with both arms, as if he expects Abe to hit him. It's not unlikely, after all. But instead, Abe looks impressed.

"Nice. I'm actually good for five minutes and twelve seconds."

How specific. But that's Abe for you. Most of the other players look fairly impressed by Mihashi's statement, as well.

"Woah, Mihashi, you're really a champ. I'm a three-minute man myself," Mizutani states happily.

"God, you sound like you're proud of that. Have a little self-awareness, alright? Three minutes is too short." Izumi pulls his shirt over his head as he says this. "If you can't go for at least five minutes, there's no point in doing it."

Mizutani pouts slightly, but Suyama comes to his defense. "Just because it's short doesn't mean it's not as sweet. In fact, sometimes it's just better to get that _rush_, you know?"

"Wow, Suyama. You never struck me as an 'instant gratification' kind of guy," says Sakaeguchi, laughing a little. "Although this is coming from the guy without any sex fantasies, so I can see why you don't take your time. You've got nothing to think about while you're doing it!"

The whole room breaks into a debate about the proper time one should take while masturbating, and Hanai would break it up, _really_, except that doing so would put automatically put him in the spotlight, and he has no desire to discuss his own habits. That is, until Tajima silences them all by putting his hands on his hips, doing a superbly evil cackle, and exclaiming: "What, is that it? I can go for an _hour_ at least."

There's complete silence in the small club room. Every wears varying expressions of amazement and disbelief. And then someone says: "Just an hour? That's all?"

And then Hanai realizes that someone is _him_. Fuuuuuckkkk.

Tajima turns to him, not missing a beat, and jabs a finger in his direction. "You want to challenge me? Fine! It's on!" He immediately begins unbuckling his belt, but is (thankfully) stopped by Abe, Oki, and anyone else who's close enough to grab at him. Thank God.

Tajima's outburst is not enough to draw the attention completely away from Hanai, however. Izumi looks at him with interest. "'Just an hour'? Those are some pretty confident words there, Captain."

"I-it's nothing special." Hanai feels his face burning. God, what had compelled him to spit that out? "I've gone a couple hours, once or twice. It's not an everyday thing or anything."

"Still, that's pretty impressive."

"Hanai, you could be a legend!" Oki says. His eyes are wide with admiration. He's gripping Tajima's right arm, struggling to keep the shorter boy from unzipping his pants. "You finally beat Tajima!"

"Nobody's beaten me yet!" Tajima cries out. He goes for his pants again, but another glare from Abe stops him in his tracks.

"Try it again, Tajima, and I'll get the lock from the club room door and attach your zipper to your belt. _Permanently._" Abe looks fairly serious about the threat, too.

The look of horror on Tajima's face is evidence that the warning is enough to keep him from attempting anything else.

 

_____

 

Of course, Tajima is never one to let things go. The next day he corners Hanai in his classroom and prods a finger into his chest. "You. Me. Your house, tonight. We'll see who can go the longest."

Hanai doesn't respond at first, mostly because he's paralyzed with embarrassment at the fact that Tajima's just strolled into his classroom during the _middle of a lesson_ to declare this.. "Yes, yes, sure." Anything to get him to not say anything else. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Tajima, is there a problem?" calls their teacher from the front of classroom. His voice is more exasperated than angry.

Tajima grins and gives the older man a thumbs-up. "Nope! No problem at all!" He then retreats from the classroom as quickly as he'd entered.

Abe shakes his head at Hanai. "You know he's going to make good on that challenge, right?"

Hanai drops his head on his desk, willing himself to block out the world and its absurdity. Next to him, Mizutani bursts into loud giggles.

 

_____

 

Tajima does more than make good on his promise: he brings _materials_. At ten on the dot he shows up on Hanai's doorstep, armed with a backpack full of lotions, creams, and porn magazines.

"I didn't bring any videos," Tajima says, all cheer and clearly oblivious to how wrong this situation is. "Figured they'd be too loud."

Hanai is about to kick Tajima out when his mother calls from the living room, inquiring as to whom would visit their house so late at night. Tajima opens his mouth as if to announce his presence, but Hanai covers it with a hand before he can. No way in hell is he explaining to his mother what Tajima's doing here so late at night, with a backpack full of porn to boot. "You can come in," Hanai hisses under his breath. "Just be quiet, okay?"

Tajima nods his agreement, eyes wide in their typically amused, "the world is my playground" fashion. Hanai rolls his own eyes, then slowly removes his hand from Tajima's mouth. He leads the other boy inside, pausing briefly at the living room to feed his mother a lie about the neighbors returning something they've borrowed, and then shows Tajima to his room.

Upon entering, Tajima immediately plops down on Hanai's bed and begins to unbuckle his belt. "Okay, let's do this! I bet I can beat my record tonight, too. Hanai, watch closely: you're about to see history in the making--"

"_Stop._ Stop right now." Hanai brings a palm to his face and kneads at a temple. There's probably no way he can convince Tajima that this is a stupid idea. Maybe if he just loses intentionally and gets it over with... but it's Hanai's pride as a man that's at stake here! He can't possibly bring himself to forfeit when it's _Tajima,_ anyway. It's one thing to be better at baseball: it's completely different to be better at _masturbating._ He doesn't talk nearly as much about it, but Hanai thinks he's just as experienced as Tajima when it concerns the five knuckle shuffle.

Or, he hopes he is, at least.

"There are going to be some rules," Hanai says, after some thought. "First: not on my bed. Two: I'm going to get us some towels now. You're going to sit on that and stay there, and when you _lose_ you're going to lose all over the towel, okay? And nowhere else."

"Fine. Sounds fair to me." Tajima stands and begins clenching and unclenching his hands, apparently as a warm-up. "Is that all?"

"One more-- no, two more things. Absolutely no noise. My parents are home, alright? And the last one... you sit over there," Hanai points to the far corner of his room, "facing the wall. I'll do the same over there. Under no circumstances are you to turn around, okay? You can absolutely _not_ face anywhere but the wall."

Tajima's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "But then how do I know when I've won?"

"You won't win. And we'll work on an honor system. When you lose, do it gracefully, please."

Tajima gives a grin, and there's a glint in his eyes that almost scares Hanai. "I'll expect you to do the same, then."

 

_____

 

Tajima carefully selects a few magazines from the pile he's brought and then retreats to his corner with a tube of lotion. Hanai takes a small container of lotion for himself and faces the wall, desperately willing himself not to just slow down and think things through. Because if he does, he's going to realize how ridiculous this all is. And then he'll kick Tajima out, but the smaller boy will in turn tell everyone under the sun that Hanai couldn't get it up when his pride was on the line.

It's not in Tajima's nature to be vicious, or mean, even. In fact, it's the opposite: he's the most honest and open person that Hanai knows. Too open. Open enough to happily reveal the results of their "contest" to anyone who asks. So Hanai's going to _win_, dammit, because it's the only way he'll avoid taking a major blow to his pride in the eyes of the other baseball club members.

He doesn't take any magazines. His imagination is good enough most of the time. But when he pulls down his shorts and takes a seat on his towel, all he can think about is the fact that Tajima's sitting just a scant few meters away. With his pants down. Masturbating.

It actually gets Hanai hard a lot faster than normal, and he curses inwardly at that fact. And here he'd thought he'd have performance anxiety. Turns out that Tajima's presence is more scintillating then any sexual fantasy that he can come (no pun intended) up with at the moment. Hanai doesn't really want to think about what that means right now. He just wants to win.

"Ready?" He calls out, voice cracking slightly. Tajima echoes the affirmative, and then they begin.

Hanai tries to will himself into a number of sexy daydreams. English teachers, idols... he even tries to use Mihashi's nurse fetish. But in the end, it all comes back to the reality of Tajima sitting across the room, giving breathy gasps and short, clipped moans.

They're about half an hour in when Hanai's wrist starts hurting a bit. He's realizing a bit too late that perhaps it wasn't the greatest idea to have this competition with a practice game just next week. He opens his mouth to declare this to Tajima, and then he hears the other boy's voice sound behind him. Right behind him.

"You know," Tajima whispers, and shiiitttt his breath is gliding across Hanai's right ear, "this is a lot less fun than I thought it would be."

Hanai bites his lower lip in an effort to contain the shocked scream that almost escapes him. "Y-you're breaking the rules, you know!"

There's silence, briefly, and then Tajima's pressing against his back. Hanai feels him shrug. "I guess you're right. You know what I think would be more fun, though? If we did this together."

"_What?_ No. That's a terrible idea." Hanai scoots even further into the corner, attempting to assimilate with the wall. He ignores the fact that, rather than killing his buzz, Tajima's idea just makes him even harder. He instead focuses on the absurd nature of the situation at hand. "Don't be dumb, Tajima."

"It's not dumb." Hanai can hear Tajima grinning. "It's a great idea, if you ask me. We could get it done _together_ and we both win, or we could keep doing the same boring thing all night long. And your hand is starting to hurt, right?"

Hanai is horrified to realize that he's considering it. If they both lose at the same time, then they've technically won, right? And his hand does hurt... he's realizes that he's rationalizing, but then again, reason flew out the window when he agreed to take place in a masturbation contest. Hanai figures this can't hurt his pride anymore than losing would.

"Fine. But absolutely no telling anyone about this, okay? If someone asks, it was a draw."

"Sure thing!" is all the warning Hanai gets before he's spun around and pressed flush against the wall. Tajima grips both of their erections at once, gently squeezing until Hanai gives a small gasp and throws his head back. And then he begins to move, slowly, with all the grace and skill of a master.

_God._ This is-- Hanai can't even... _fuck._ He'll never say it out loud but this is at least twelve times better than doing it alone. Bette than anything he's ever felt. Tajima really is the expert he claims to be. Hanai's nearly there, of the edge of forever and just about to fall off, and he can tell Tajima is, too, by the way his strokes are becoming more and more frantic.

And then: "Hanai. Look at me."

"W-wuh...?" Hanai has trouble forming sentences right now. "Why?"

"I want to see your face when you lose."

That's enough for Hanai to drop his gaze from the ceiling to face Tajima to defend his honor as a man, but when he does, he doesn't get to say anything because Tajima captures his lips in a hot, wet, sloppy kiss that's completely out of left field but enough to make Hanai go over the edge and all over the towel he's sitting on.

(And, of course, Tajima comes a few seconds after. But it's still a fucking draw.)

They sit there in silence for a bit, both panting for air after the kiss finally ends. Hanai feels himself trembling, and refuses to bring himself to meet Tajima's eyes. Partially because he'd lost, but mostly because _where the hell did that kiss come from?_ He sits there, frozen, even after Tajima stands to clean himself off, even after he announces that he's heading home.

Just... what? What just happened?

Hanai eventually gets up and cleans himself up and goes to bed. To bed, but not to sleep. He spends the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, confused as hell.

 

_____

 

"So who won?"

It's the first thing Hanai hears as he enters the clubroom to change the next morning. He opens the door to see Tajima sitting on the bench, surrounded by the other members of the baseball club as he recounts the story. Hanai flushes a deep red as they all turn to look at him, apparently seeing him under a new light.

"Well," Tajima says, giving a genuine smile in Hanai's direction, "we were tied in the end. But I'll beat him next time, for sure!"

Hanai pales. Next time?


End file.
